


Conftonting Dorian

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Backstory, Finding out truth, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Kidnapping, Prison Visit, Rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Virgil and Thomas decide to get answers and they do this by going to the prison and talking to the one person who has them. They go and visit Dorian





	Conftonting Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this then thank you so much and I hope that you guys like this.

After kissing Ollie asked Thomas if he would be his boyfriend and of course the beta accepted. However, while the other four are well aware that they have feelings for each other they decide to keep their relationship to themselves just to mess with them and let them sweat it out a bit because they can, and they don’t want to give them the satisfaction just yet.

However, that is not what Thomas is doing. He is not at his boyfriend’s house making out with him. He is in his car in the visitor car park with his little brother.

He loves Virgil he really does. But this is not something he pictured as a good day. However, they talked about this for hours and they decided that they both needed closure. So, they decided to come to the prison and get the answers they want. They are visiting their father. They are visiting Dorian.

“Are you ok big brother. You seem out of it.” Virgil asks. He has never seen Thomas like this. It might just be something that happened when he wasn’t there, but he has never seen it, so it is not normal because logic.

“I’m nervous. Not because I think he’ll do something because I know he won’t be able to. I’m scared that you won’t get the answers that you need.” Thomas answers. This is when the omega takes his hand.

“I may not get the answers I want. And I did not imagine when I got the hell out of there. But I know that you want answers too. So, this is why we should do this. But if you don’t feel ready or if you don’t want to, we can go home right now and forget this ever happened.” Virgil says trying to help his brother. This wasn’t something that had to happen and especially not today.

“I want to that’s the thing.” The beta answers.

“Then let’s go. The sooner we get out of there the sooner we can fuck off home.” Virgil says. Thomas doesn’t think anyone has ever understood him this much.

They get out of the car and enter the police station. The police officers immediately recognise the brothers and look confused.

“Hey Nick.” Thomas says.

“Nick?” Virgil says confused.

“Officer Warren has a first name you know.” Thomas answers giving officer Warren or Nick a hug.

“Hello Thomas, Virgil.” Nick answers.

Thomas almost exclusively talked with Nick when they were dealing with Virgil’s case and is one of the few people that know about Dorian after they told him in an interview about possible motives. He was also the one to rescue Virgil. They grew into friends after years of seeing each other every month. So that is how Thomas knows his name.

“I assume that you two are here to visit Dorian.” Nick says. 

Virgil nods and says. “We need answers.”

“Ok. Follow me and I’ll take you to the visiting area.” Nick says before shooting a reassuring look to the brothers who he can tell are nervous.

“We are seating you at a table which has not glass but on the other side it has a hoop.

“The hoop is where the hand cuff goes. It is on the hoop and one side is secured to there and the other to their wrist. We also have cops that know that you are there with Dorian so if he tries anything, they will stop him so just know that you both are completely safe.” Nick says putting his hand gently on Virgil’s shoulder before walking away to get their father.

Nick walks down the corridor to where the inmates are to go and get Dorian. He really doesn’t like this man. He was there looking over Virgil’s case since the call went in by the school. They realised after some of the students at the bus stop saw what happened to Virgil and told the school who called the police and the boys mother Abigail. Let’s just say she was devastated. He was the one who dealt with interviewing the witnesses as he has the training to complete the interviews for children and adults because they take a different type of interview. He was also the one to interview Thomas shortly after. Just to see what he knows about his brother and after someone tried to break into his house, he interviewed him about that. In a way he became his therapist because Thomas needed someone to talk to about what he was going through because even before Abigail died, she was so heartbroken and focused on her youngest son he was ignored in a way. Him and Virgil never had friends and he doesn’t know why and loosing Virgil and his mother in a way. He was more alone then ever so Nick gave the heart broken Beta someone to talk to. 

He was thrilled when he found out about the other four friends he made because he could visibly see that he was lonely, and he was so happy that he wasn’t anymore, but he told Nick that he wasn’t planning to tell his friends about his brother because he was scared of getting a pity party. But he is happy that Thomas is doing a hell of a lot better than what he was. He is also happy that Virgil is home not just for Thomas’ sake but for Virgil’s too. He is so happy he decided to check the basement that day.

When he makes it to Dorian’s cell, he unlocks it and opens it. The men inside look up. This is Dorian and his cell mate.

“Dorian. You have visitors.” Nick says moving to the side to let the man in question out if the cell.

Which he does. He stands up and walks to the man outside the cell. They begin to walk down the corridor to the visiting area.

“Visitors? Who are they?” He said visitors as in plural. So that means it can’t be Remy.

“The visitors are your sons, yes I know.” Nick says and Dorian’s eyes light up.

“They came. They actually came.” Dorian says. “I wasn’t expecting them to. How do you know?”

“Thomas told me. He was distraught when Virgil disappeared, so he talked to me and he didn’t have friends then, so he opened up to me. He knows he can come to me when he needs someone to talk to. He now has friends and is happy.” Nick says before looking at Dorian who has an unreadable look on his face. 

“Just get me to my children.” And they walk the rest of the way in silence.

Thomas and Virgil look up and see Nick walk in holding Dorian’s arm. Thomas instinctively wraps his arm around his brothers’ shoulder.

This is when Officer Warren pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and connects one to Dorian’s wrist and the other to the hook on the table to stop the prisoner from doing anything to his children.

“Remember what I said boys.” Nick says trying to reassure the brothers. This is when he walk away to keep an eye on the three from a far.

“Hello boys. I can tell that you guys are not going to start this conversation so I will do it. I can’t have you wasting your time. So, I know you have a lot of questions and I am perfectly open to answering any questions you have.” Dorian says.

“Yes, we do. Your brother came to our house.” Virgil says.

“I know. I asked him to because I couldn’t. He was perfectly fine with it. He didn’t do this for me he did it for you.” Dorian says.

“Why wouldn’t he do this for you. Remy is your brother and he has never met us. Well at least me.” Thomas asks.

“Because he’s pissed at me. And I mean really pissed. He is a really good person and when he found out what I did he practically disowned me as family. I don’t blame him.” Dorian says with a sad expression on his face.

“How did he figure it out?” The omega asks.

“I vented to him when Abigail stopped me seeing you and I called Virge Charlie to him because I had no idea that she would change your name. When he saw this young man in my house that I was calling Charlie and I told him he was 24 years old he figured out what I did. He followed the news story and knew that Abigail was missing his youngest son who was now 24 and he figured it out immediately so he was battling with himself about whether to call the police but when he heard you scream because I smashed a plate over your head and he made his choice and called the police turning me in.” Dorian says. “I never blamed him, and I told him I didn’t. I don’t think that he will ever forgive me and when I asked him to talk to you two, he was already planning it because he wanted to apologise on my behalf, and he wanted to get to know his nephews. So, he really didn’t do it for me. He hasn’t come back to visit me since.”

“I get it.” Virgil says inserting this into what he knows. “Why would you even decide to take me to begin with. And I know that you tried to take Thomas too. Why? Why couldn’t you just wait until we were old enough to go out and get in contact with you? Why did you have to ruin my life?”

Dorian flinches when he hears that. 

“Abigail placed a restraining order against me. I would not be allowed to approach you both without the courts permission when after what I did the court would never permit that. I wanted to raise my children. What’s so wrong with that?” Dorian says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“You don’t seem to care. Both me and Virge anxiety disorders and he has depression and PTSD as a direct result of what you did. Why do you not seem to care?” Thomas says getting frustrated.

Dorian realises he can’t get out of this one.

“When I was little, I realised that I was different. I saw other children feeling things like happy and sad and angry. I never felt anything. My parents panicked and sent me to therapists and doctors to try and ‘fix me’. I began to ask Remy what emotions were like and he was very patient with me and began to tell me what it was like. Especially after my parents began to try to ‘beat the normal into me’. They called me a freak and a waste of a child. Remy knew about this and after I refused to let him tell the police he explained emotions and I began to imitate what emotions were. My parents were thrilled but they never stopped beating me calling it tough love. I just assumed it was normal. In high school I began to sleep around. When I was 17, I had a one-night stand with Abigail, and she got pregnant. Her parent kicked her out and she moved in with me. When she told me, she was pregnant I pretended to be thrilled. I couldn’t feel anything still. Then she went into labour and Thomas was born I finally felt something. I had a connection with my son, and I knew I would do anything to protect him. Then a year later she got pregnant again and I felt happy and it was strange, but I already loved Charlie. I then hit Thomas because he drew all over the walls and that was what I knew as parenting. Abigail freaked out, broke up with me and got a restraining order. I felt something new that day. Absolute devastation and rage. I just needed to be close to my children. 5 years later I saw Abigail in public with two little boys and she called one Thomas and the other Virgil. And I realised she changed the name. Charlie is Remy’s middle name and I wanted to have a name that represented the only person that ever cared about me. After I saw you two, I followed you both home and began to follow you both. Pretty much everywhere and I remembered your schedules. 6 years after that I decided it was time and I took Virgil. I only beat him because again I thought that was parenting. I tried to take Thomas when he was a teenager, but that man stopped me with a fucking bat. I realised that I wouldn’t be able to do this again, so I went back to following him. I know about those 4 friends you have by the way. I never meant for any harm to come to either of you and I am sorry.” Dorian says.

After that speech the boys are in shock. They finally know everything. It makes them both (mainly Thomas) think about their lives differently after knowing that this man was stalking them the whole time. It makes Thomas feel terrible knowing the man that took away his little brother was stalking him the whole time. And he knows about Ollie, Roman, Patton and Logan. This makes them realise that they may be in danger. The kidnapper of their friend has been stalking them this whole time and they need to let them know. God they are going to flip.

“So, you never knew what you were doing is wrong.” The omega says.

“No. To me this is how you raise a child.” Dorian says.

“You know what this did to mom.” Thomas says angry. “Mom grew depressed and she didn’t talk to me anymore. At 12 I had to deal with everything police related, and I had nobody to talk to. I ended up talking to Officer Warren about everything. Mom grew more depressed when I was in high school and finally got friends. Mom got sick and died soon after. And I moved in with one of my friends and then three of my friends moved in with me and when Virgil was found he moved in with us. Do you not understand what you have done to us?”

“I never thought your mother would treat you so poorly after what I did. I promise that was not my intention.”

“Then why did you react to me the way you did in court.” Virgil says with a strained voice.

“I saw the camera and the news stories. It was huge news and the public wanted something juicy to happen in court, so I’ll give them something juicy.” Dorian says.

Thomas looks over and sees Virgil close to a panic attack and looks over to Nick who notices the situation immediately.

“Ok. I think that is enough. If either of you have any more questions you can come back another day. I’ll probably call later to see how you guys are doing.” Nick says before sorting out the cuffs on Dorian.

Just before leading him away. Dorian says.

“Bye boys. I love you both.” 

Both brothers did not expect to hear that walking into the police station. They both walk out to Thomas’ car and drive home in silence. They have a lot to talk about when they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never known someone in prison so I don't know how they do the visiting process so take what I wrote with a grain of salt if it is wrong.


End file.
